In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a disposable glove dispenser bracket capable of holding and properly positioning boxed glove dispensers having a variety of sizes and shapes.
Food service workers, healthcare workers, and even garage mechanics often use disposable latex gloves when performing their various tasks. Such gloves protect against injury, dirt, and contamination. Typically such gloves come in cardboard carton packages with a removable, front side panel to facilitate dispensing of the gloves as needed. However, cardboard packages are easily misplaced, or may be relatively fragile and thus torn causing spoilage of the contents. Moreover, disposable glove packages or boxes are available, in various sizes and shapes, depending upon the manufacturer. Further, such glove dispenser boxes have access panels or tear away flaps having distinct configurations and positions with respect to the box construction. Consequently there has developed a need for a device which will safely and efficiently hold such boxes. Any such holder for disposable glove boxes, in order to be appropriately useful, must also have the capability of ease of mounting at an appropriate workstation or place in a work environment. These desires and features, among others, have led to the development of the present invention.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a disposable glove dispenser bracket for holding any one of a number of distinctly sized or shaped disposable glove containers or boxes. The dispenser bracket is comprised of a three-sided holder including a generally vertical, planar back side and first and second vertical, lateral sides extending outwardly and optionally converging from the back side. The dispenser is typically made from a metal such as steel or stainless steel. The lateral sides may converge toward each other and, because of the elastic metal construction, may provide a holding or biasing force on a box positioned between the sides. Preferably, the sides are parallel and each include an inwardly extending, integral biasing member or plate. Each of the lateral sides further includes front side and bottom side flanges to facilitate retention of a glove box by vertically supporting the box. The back side panel also preferably includes a biasing member integrally formed therewith. The back side biasing member is comprised of a generally integral, planar section of the back panel which is inclined forwardly from the back panel and includes an end tab or curved end construction which engages the disposable glove box and projects the box forwardly between the lateral sides. Similarly, the lateral sides each include integral, planar portions or sections which project inwardly toward each other to engage and hold a box. The outside face of the back side of the bracket includes multipole, magnetic members typically in the form of a pad or multiple pads affixed to the back side panel. The bracket may be made from stainless steel with the magnetic pad member affixed to the back side of the back panel. Alternatively, the back panel may be formed from a magnetic material to further enhance efficiency of the magnetic pad by providing a means for forming multiple magnetic loops or circuits through the back panel.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved disposable glove box dispenser holder or bracket.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dispenser holder which can accommodate multiple sizes of boxes for gloves.
Another object of the invention is to provide a disposable glove box holder that is economical, easily movable from site to site as needed, will accommodate multiple sizes of disposable glove storage boxes, will accommodate glove boxes having multiple access panels and access panel positions, and which is rugged.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.